Tytis Caristhorn
“When your enemies defy you, you must serve them steel and fire. When they go to their knees, however, you must help them back to their feet. Else wise no man will ever bend the knee to you.” Lord of Anvil and Govonor of Colovia, Tytis Caristhorn serves the Imperial Legion in the Elder Council. A master wizard and powerful political leader, Lord Tytis serves his Empire and his people diligently. Addicted to his research and work as both Lord and Governor, he can be most often found in his office studying, meeting advisors, and assisting the Emperor. Although he loyally and gratefully serves the Empire as one of the highest honors, Lord Tytis is still a proud Breton of House Caristhorn. When not in his Imperial robes, he wears the only remains of his family's legacy; "Lion's Roar", the House Caristhorn traditional regalia. Personality Tytis is a quiet and reserved man who listens more than he speaks, but he is not afraid to speak out and debate other council members. Forgiving and lenient, he is often times said to be too kind to those who may not deserve it, a weakness that would often separate him from the rest of the council. Biography Early Life Tytis Caristhorn was born Guilleme Caristhorn, after his father, to one of many noble families of North Kambria. Young Guilleme grew up in a walled estate where friends were not permitted. Having strict parents, Guilleme was not aloud outside of the estate except to attend matters of import with his father. Being alone most always, Guilleme enjoyed reading and practicing what would later become a talent of his.. magic. At a mere ten years old, once his parents realized the acquisition of this gift, he was sent to Morrowind to hone his craft under the tutelage of Tytis Mythor, a wonderfully mastered wizard. Guilleme spent the entirety of his young adult life with Tytis who became more of a father to the neglected boy than his true Breton parents. Guilleme traveled with Tytis all over the great expanse of Tamriel. Learning different trades and crafts, Guilleme became a well rounded individual. Not long after becoming a man, Guilleme woke up to find that Tytis passed away in a peaceful sleep. Guilleme inherited the Velothi Reverie Estate in Deshaan where he now resides. Guilleme constructed a magically warded tomb beneath the estate and changed his name to Tytis Caristhorn after his beloved mentor. Mages Guild Tytis returned to his home in High Rock and spent the last few years of his parents life with them. After his parents died, Tytis had no intention of keeping his birthright. Taking only "Lion's Roar", the Caristhorn traditional regalia, Tytis sold the estate to a neighboring family and moved to Daggerfall where he began to further his studies at the Mages Guild. Spending the next twenty years of his life in the guild, Tytis, like his mentor, became a master wizard at the age of forty three. After achieving this remarkable feat, Tytis moved back to Deshaan and began to teach his own class of apprentices. For many years, Tytis would develop the tite "The Breton of Deshaan", and to this day, the older residents still call him by his old nick name. Molag Bal When Molag Bal attacked, Tytis took his only pause from teaching so that he could aid in the efforts to stop the Planemeld doom. Staying neutral in the Alliance War, he helped wipe out the Deadric invasion across Tamriel, fighting alongside Covenant, Dominion, and Pact soldiers. After fighting Molag Bal and ending the Planemeld, Tytis was overcome with a sense of sadness. There was still not peace. The Alliance War raged on and he could not bring himself to choose a side. Devastated by the destruction, Tytis set forth to bring peace where ever he went. Bringing Peace Not choosing a side, Tytis traveled all of Tamriel bringing peace to every village, city, and king that needed help on his way. Picking up new students on the way, he feasted with royalty, starved with peasants, and studied with scholars of every race. For twenty three years Tytis roamed even after the Alliances had all collapsed. He had become an old man. At the old age of sixty seven, Tytis was recruited into the Imperial Legion. Wrothgar -- Vvardenfell -- Clockwork City -- Imperial Legion While traveling the Gold Coast, Tytis became tired of travel and took rest at an inn for a while. During his stay, he met a man recruiting for the Imperial Legion. Curious, Tytis inquired about the Legion. Convinced that this was the faction he had been searching for his entire life, Tytis enlisted. Three years into his service, Tytis' talents for both strategy and leadership were recognized along with his worldly wisdom. At the age of seventy, Tytis was named Lord Tytis of Anvil of the Elder Council. Since that day, Tytis has been a loyal servent to the Empire and its people. Lord of Anvil -- Governor of Colovia -- Imperial City -- Personal Life Tytis never married or had kids. He devoted the first sixty seven years of his life to teaching and bringing peace to the many nations he traveled to. From the age of sixty seven to his current age of seventy three, he has dedicated to the Empire as a part of the Elder Council. To this day, The Breton of Deshaan still teaches a few young apprentices from all over Tamriel. When not tending to Imperial matters, Tytis is seen reading a book, enjoying a cup of canis root tea, or walking the fungal gardens of his home in Deshaan. Relations * Edwane Caristhorn - Grandfather † * Guilleme Caristhorn - Father † * Ysabyth Caristhorn - Mother † * Tytis Mythor - Mentor and father figure † † denotes a person is deceased Accolades Medals * Iron Diamond * Ruby Heart * Medal of Honor Gallery Signature.png|Lord Caristhorn's Signature Trivia * Tytis tutored many of the Hlaalu mages. * Tytis' birth name is Guilleme after his father. * The Caristhorn Emblem is a gold lion on a red background. * The Caristhorn motto is "Resilience, loyalty, and truth". * Tytis was an only child and both his parents were only children. Category:Characters Category:Elder Council